My Mission
by Satan's Angels
Summary: Bella is the Princess of the Volturi. Bella starts to fall in love with HIM will she have to leave again? WARNING: may contain spoliers. You have been warned! BellaXEdward.
1. Leaving

**PLEASE NO FLAMES!**

* * *

1. Leaving

"She's so pretty!" One human said.

"I love her hair." Another said.

I hated when humans, stupid, worthless humans say that, well more like think it.

I'm Isabella Marie Swan. Princess of the Volturi, more like the ruler or god. I was born in the Mideval Times. I was, too, a princess until I decided to try a different

lifestyle. So I lived with a man and his family, the Cullens. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was a doctor, of course, and the nurses can barely concentrate, I mean who wouldn't, he's

so young. Esme is the loving mother and wife, she's really caring and easy to talk to. Emmett Cullen is the bestest brother. He's like a bear ( more like eats them ) he's

really buff, too. Rosalie is with Emmett, she's the most beautiful vampire, better looking than me. She thinks I'm prettier so she hates me. Japer Hale is Rosalie's

brother, he controls the mood of humans and can't control eating them, too, so he's really suffering. Alice Cullen is my favorite. She's pixie-like with short hair pointing in

every direction. She's Jasper's partner. Last but not least, there's Edward Cullen. He has bronze-like hair and not-as-buff-as-Emmett muscles. he's the cuttest or

hottest, but I won't say. Im the only one that can here his mind, while he can't read mine. But I left them a long time ago because I couldn't let love ruin my mission: TO

HELP JASPER HALE. So no I'm here, in Volterra with the Volturi.

Princess Isabella, please come here." Aro instructed me. I was out of my stuffy room in a fourth of a second.

" Yes Aro?" I replied.

" SInce you didn't fufill your mission of helping Jasper Hale. . ."

" You want me to finish the mission and go back with them." I finished Aro's sentence.

" Ha, ha, ha, yes" he chuckeled.

" When do I start?" I asked.

" How about tomorrow, early in the morning?" He asked.

"Sure, I really don't have anything to do here; I'll go and pack." I answered, turning around.

" I already spoke to Edward." He told me. I paused when I heard his name.

" Why didn't you talk to Carlisle, or even Emmett?" I asked curiously.

"I talked to HIM because the rest went "hunting"." He explained.

" Oh, by the way Aro, we're gonna have a metting tonight. Tell everyone." I told him.

" Already done, Princess." Aro replied. I was happy to leave this prison, but mad because I have to see Edward's face.

As night fell, I headed to the meeting. Everyone was there. When I reached my chair, I motioned them to sit.

"As you all know, I'm going BACK to the Cullen's place. So while I'm gone I want to make a set of rules." I stared at each vampire, then started again, "first

thing, when making a new rule, getting rid of any vampire, or having elections you all need to confront me, FIRST. Any questions?" I asked.

" Princess?" Marcus asked.

" Yes?" I replied.

"What if we wanted to get rid of a ruler?" he quesitoned.

" It's part of elections, it goes through me." I replied.

" Well, it's almost time for me to leave, Aro is in charge and remember the rule." Then I disappeared.

* * *

**THIS IS MY FIRST TWILIGHT FAN FICTION SO PLEASE GO EASY ON ME! AND I AM A FAN OF TWILIGHT, IF ANY PPL WANTED TO KNOW!**

* * *


	2. The Cullens

The Cullens don't know that Bella went to the Volturi besides Edward and Carlisle

* * *

The Cullens

Knock. Knock. I knocked on the Cullens door. I was hoping Edward wasn't gonna open the door.

" Hey there Isabella!" Emmett yelled and gave me a bear hug.

" Ay. . . call. . . me. . . Bella!" I gasped for air.

"Here let me take your stuff. Sorry, but you have the room next to Edward." He said.

I groaned.

" Hey there Bella! It's nice to see you again." Carlisle greeted me.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed and ran into my arms. And as usual, Rosalie gave me a dirty look. I just smiled.

" Hello Bella." Edward hugged me from behind. I stood in shock!

" I see you still don't have a girlfriend." I smiled. " It's been how long? One hundred and one years?"

Everyone laughed.

" Explain to us why you don't have a boyfriend?" He teased me.

"Because I really don't NEED one, but you DO!" I laughed.

He laughed and said, "Wow, I've really missedyou and our fighting." Could he be falling in love with me?

"Sh'es really changed, REALLY CHANGED." Edward thought.

"Is she really a Princess?" Alice questioned in her thoughts.

" Yeah she's a princess alright; pretty, that's why Edward's falling in love with her and. . . " Rosalie complained in her thoughts. I stopped listening to her because of what she was

saying.

" Bella's here, la, la, Bella's here, do, da, la, la!" Emmett sang in his thoughts.

I laughed out loud.

"Emmett just sing it out loud!" Then he started singing, everyone laughing.

I disappeared and found Jasper.

"Hey Jasper how are you doing?" I entered his room.

"Not so good." He replied.

"Why didn't you come downstairs and greet me?" I nudged my elbow at his arm.

"I thought it was a human." He laughed. Jasper got the most attention from me. Edward barely got any attention from me and everyone else was in the middle.

" Come on, I'll tell everyone we're going hunting." I told Jasper. Jasper and I went downstairs.

"Carlisle, Esme, is it alright if I brought Jasper with me to go hunting?" I asked. " My mission from the Volturi is to help Jasper and his eating habits, but I need to observe what

he eats.

" W-w-wait! Did Bella just say Volturi?" Emmett asked his family.

" Yes she did Emmett. She's the Princess of the Volturi. Bella. Jasper. You may go and we will talk about this later." Carlisle said.

Jasper and I were far away into the woods.

" Okay Jasper, I'm going to be observing you while you hunt. So begin." I instructed him. As soon as I was finished, Jasper was gone.

"_Wow he's really hungry!"_ I thought. Can Edward be in love with me? How does Rosalie know that he's in love? He can't just say, " Rosalie, I'm in love with Bella." I gasped

in horror.

Jasper came back with a jack rabbit. No wonder why he can't be able to keep the scent of human blood away from him.

" Um Jasper is that all you eat?" I asked.

"Yup!" He mumbled.

" Okay. I see the problem. Jasper have you seen anydeers while you were hunting?" I asked.

" Yes." He answered.

"C'mon, show me where." I said getting up. We headed far, deep into the woods and Jasper showed me where he saw the deers.

"Jasper you are going to have to eat these deers for a week and we'll see if you get better. But we'll start tomorrow, lets go home." I told Jasper

Jasper nodded.

When we got back I decided to tell everyone about how I became Princess of Volturi.

"When I left, I didn't like being a vampire. The whole entire time I was convincing the Volturi, it made them think more about me. When I was finished, Aro and Marcus were

deciding if they should keep me, and make me do something useful, or to simply kill me. And they decided to keep me and make me the first Princess of Volturi." When I finished

they told me what they have been doing.

" Well, we've been going to school, looking for Edward's girlfriend, hunting and more time looking for Edward's girlfriend." Alice told me.

Edward stared at her while I laughed.

" Um, Bella, you're gonna have to attend Forks High School, if you're going to stay." Carlisle informed me. Edward laughed. I snapped my head and gave him you're-gonna-

be-dead look and he stopped and looked down.

" That would be great, going back to those high school years, the best four years of my life." I said.


End file.
